The invention relates to a discharge apparatus for media, particularly for flowable media of a random type, in which one or more preferably manually operable discharge actuating means are provided. The discharge apparatus has one or more determination devices for random data, particularly for storing and indicating/displaying such data, which are associated with the discharge processes performed or to be performed with the discharge apparatus. Such data can e.g. be provided for counting the discharge processes performed or for determining at least one following discharge process.
European patent 114 617 discloses a counting mechanism, in which each pump stroke leads to an indexing of the counting mechanism by a determination unit, because the actuator of the discharge actuating means is simultaneously the actuator for the determination device. This construction has proved satisfactory in many cases.